<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will It Get Better? by MoneyBags</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566165">Will It Get Better?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoneyBags/pseuds/MoneyBags'>MoneyBags</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoneyBags/pseuds/MoneyBags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime Iwaizumi, an alpha, was just recruited as a royal servant of the King, Wakatoshi Ushijima, to serve in his court, when he came across one of the many concubines in the royal chambers, an omega by the name of Toru Oikawa. Bruised and beaten, Oikawa is miserable; however, he cannot repay his family’s debt any other way. Can these two find a happy ending, maybe?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will It Get Better?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry y’all these are my made-up head-cannons of how this would go down. Idk how else to explain it besides I have a niche for this kind of story, and I adore it. Please talk to me below :*D</p><p>Also, I love pain and suffering so buckle up. Yee-haw!</p><p>I have no editor or anything it’s literally just me at 5 am writing whatever I want so If there are mistakes I am so sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiratorizawa, a kingdom in the East known for its abundance of gold controlled the entire continent. Its harsh and stone-cold ruler, Alpha Wakatoshi Ushijima, had long conquered the surrounding kingdoms through brutal invasions and absolute rule. </p><p>Five years prior, Ushijima had laid siege on the small kingdom of Aoba Johsai ruled by Governor Irihata Oikawa. With the kingdom conquered and the Governor assassinated, Ushijima now owned everything in the land, including the Governor’s only son, Omega Toru Oikawa. </p><p>Initially, Ushijima had planned on killing the son as well to end the bloodline, but upon laying his eyes on the omega man’s beauty he thought otherwise. Small, lengthy fingers, soft brown hair and a slender figure, the man was a picture-perfect vessel to potentially carry one of the next successors to the throne. </p><p>Ushijima walked into the man’s chamber; blood-stained hands had grasped the locked knob as he knocked down the door with the help of his guard. A large thud had startled the smaller man behind it as he ducked for cover, hiding from what he already knew was happening. Wide brown eyes had stared back at the blood-soaked man in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Take him.” The taller commanded. As two sets of hands were upon him, grasping unbelievably tight against his wrists as he was dragged away from his bed. The struggle he put up was rendered useless as a strong hand gripped his chin and positioned his head up, forcing him to stare into harsh brown eyes. </p><p>“Toru Oikawa, you are now mine. Your father is dead, your kingdom is lost. You have nothing, you are nothing more than an object belonging to me. Everything you own is mine, the air you breath, your body, your future. Do not forget that. I can and will end you should you disobey me”</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“IWAIZUMI WAKE UP” a shout came from what sounded like inside his head as he jolted up and promptly landed straight into the cold hard tile of his bedroom. </p><p>“Dammit Matsukawa, do you HAVE to scream in my ear like that? I was just about to get up anyway” he muttered as he rubbed his elbow. </p><p>“I wouldn’t need to scream if you had woken up the first-time idiot, come on we don’t want to be late for our first shift, do you?”</p><p>And with that the other man walked out towards the king’s chambers. </p><p>Ugh- he hated it when the other was right. </p><p>Matsukawa, the annoying idiot who had just screamed his ear off, was Iwaizumi’s best friend since childhood. They had been through everything together and now had been lucky enough to be selected as two of the newest recruits of the king’s servants. A highly sought after- and mind you a highly paid- position in the kingdom. They had fought tooth and nail to be the perfect citizens to get this job and their hard work had finally paid off when King Ushijima had selected the pair. Their respective families now had nothing to worry about as they were moved into the inner ring of the kingdom, where only those closest to the king and in the court could stay and enjoy the finest life had to offer. </p><p>It was basically a dream. </p><p>Wiping the dust off his pants, Iwaizumi rose and headed straight to the bathroom to get ready for the day. His first shift was about to begin, and he was not physically nor mentally prepared for what was about to come. </p><p>Those in the King’s Court did everything for the King: waking him and the queen, dressing them, debriefing, meals, accompanying them to balls, and the list went on. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if he could handle it. </p><p>However, he would not let this opportunity go to waste he thought while slipping on his servant’s attire. Buttoning up the last place on his collar he was out the door and headed for the Royal Chamber to awake the pair and start the day. </p><p>A small knock on the deep brown wood announced his presence as Iwaizumi opened the door, “Your highness it is time to wake” he said as he slowly opened the doors. </p><p>However, something stopped the man dead in his tracks, a strong smell of fear, anxiety and despair flooded his nose as he stood wide eyed in the doorway. </p><p>“Uh, I-I see you are already awake your highness good morning,” he managed to slip out as he instantly bowed when the other man’s eyes met his form. </p><p>He couldn’t believe what he walked into. There in the bed was not the Queen Tendo, but one of the concubines Iwaizumi had yet to see. Normally, he wouldn’t bat an eye at this sight, everyone knew of the King’s side endeavors; however, this one was different. In front of him was the most beautiful Omega the man had ever seen. Pale smooth skin, a toned abdomen, delicious collarbones – Iwaizumi had to stop himself from drooling. </p><p>A strong knot however formed in his stomach as he realized the reality of the scene he walked into. This man was tied, bleeding, bruises littering the skin Iwaizumi had admired only moments earlier. A dark purple mark shining starkly against pale on the other’s neck. </p><p>He couldn’t peel his eyes off the man as the concubine had looked back at him, dried tears staining his face.</p><p>“Oikawa get out of my sight. Disgusting piece of trash.” The King rang as the man arose from the bed pulling a gown onto his shoulders.</p><p>“Yes my lord.” Oikawa responded bowing and quickly ducking out of the room, briefly meeting Iwaizumi’s eyes as he left. </p><p>Iwaizumi was sure in that moment his heart stopped. He wasn’t sure however whether it was from pure disgust or something else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>